Decir 'te quiero' con palabras es muy de la vieja escuela
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: La gracia radica en la manera en que Kamui le dice que la quiere sin decírselo directamente porque, por vergüenza o por lo que sea, no se lo dice con todas sus letras a pesar de que antes sí lo hacía. Una y otra vez. [No incesto]
**Advertencias:** En un punto indefinido del canon. Sin spoilers. Malas palabras.

* * *

 **DECIR** **'TE QUIERO' CON PALABRAS ES MUY DE LA VIEJA ESCUELA**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

Después de toda la animadversión que Kamui le profesaba, después de un montón de gritos y patadas, Kagura tiene a su hermano de vuelta. Sigue siendo un imbécil cabezota como cuando estaba en el Harusame, y apenas y Kagura le reconoce en los gestos, pero aquello que siempre quiso más de su hermano mayor sigue allí presente. Se ha salvado, sólo le queda agradecer.

Empero, sin querer sonar como una reina del drama, Kagura se pregunta si la quiere de verdad, como antes, o sólo le agrada porque llevan la misma sangre y la sangre es más espesa que el agua.

No sabe reconocerlo al principio a pesar de que se lo pregunta. Kagura piensa que Kamui es sólo un fastidioso hermano mayor como se supone que debería ser, pero conforme pasa los días y las semanas con ella, nota que no es así y obtiene su respuesta en medio de acciones bruscas y confusas que muchas veces la hacen enojar y terminar las cosas en pelea.

Sí, Kamui es un cabezota y un _imb_ _écilo;_ de hecho, Kagura cree que era menos bruto antes que ahora, pero es su hermano y le acepta con sus defectos, como la reina llena de bondad que (se cree que) es. Ella le quiere y él le quiere, fin del asunto.

La gracia radica en la manera en que él le dice que le quiere sin decírselo directamente porque, por vergüenza o por lo que sea, no se lo dice con todas sus letras a pesar de que antes sí lo hacía. Una y otra vez. No es que Kagura no le comprenda, ella también estaba indecisa si decirle que lo quería con palabras o con un puñetazo en las costillas, pero al final decidió no hacerle honor a su seiyuu y abandonar el papel de tsundere, así que se lo dijo directamente.

—Kamui, te quiero.

En esas veces Kamui le mira directamente a los ojos, como sospechando, y luego vuelve a sonreír y a seguir haciendo sus pendejadas acostumbradas. Con la práctica, Kagura ha aprendido que, cuando ella le dice que le quiere, Kamui no le responde con la sonrisa que él también. Justo como sus ojos, sospecha de lo que ella le está diciendo, sobre si es verdad o no. Y esto último le merece un golpe en la cabeza, pero Kagura nunca se lo da.

Kamui le dice te quiero sin decirlo en voz alta no cuando ella lo está queriendo de manera evidente, sino cuando ella parece no quererlo y mandarlo lejos, que no son pocas las veces. Y de esas maneras de expresárselo, Kagura ha logrado identificar tres.

La primera implica palabras, no las que deberían, pero son palabras.

A pesar de que Kamui le dice 'hermanita' a diestra y siniestra, no es cuando le habla con apelativo cariñoso que le dice que la quiere, sino justamente lo contrario: cuando le dice 'Kagura' es cuando le está diciendo lo mucho que la ama.

Normalmente esto pasa cuando ella se pone temeraria con enemigos muy peligrosos o en situaciones indeseadas y no debería. Él ni sonríe ni le mira a los ojos en esas veces, más bien le da la espalda. Y no es que no confíe en ella y en su fuerza, es que teme por su vida, esa que él considera más preciosa que la suya.

La segunda forma en que Kamui le dice que la quiere sin decirle que la quiere con palabras es cuando están vegetando en la Yorozuya bajo el ventilador o bajo el kotatsu. Kamui sabe que Kagura está demasiado fastidiada por el calor o demasiado floja por el frío; es allí cuando decide meterle la mano en los bolsillos y arrebatarle todo su sukonbu. Normalmente ella protesta, es su precioso sukonbu, pero no hace mucho porque el calor o el frío se lo impiden y es mejor molestar a Shinpachi para que vaya a comprarle más que enzarzarse en una pelea con su hermano mayor. Mucho desperdicio de estamina.

Kamui se come todo el sukonbu robado de un bocado y Kagura sabe que ni siquiera le gusta, lo ve en la ligera expresión de disgusto que hace cuando engulle la chuchería, pero sabe que de esa manera le expresa cuánto la quiere, aceptando sus gustos y queriéndolos compartir.

La última forma no la reconoce ella, la reconoce Gintoki con un dedo en la nariz y sus ojos de pez muerto. Esa es la más básica de todas, dice él, y cuestiona lo que tiene en la cabeza si ni siquiera es capaz de reconocerlo.

Son los celos.

Celos de Okita Sougo.

Es mucho más difícil admitir que le agrada el Sádico a decirle a Kamui que le ama y no quiere que se separen nunca, pero a Kagura le agrada ese bastardo policía y, si bien no lo anda pregonando, lo reconoce. En su mente, claro.

Ese es precisamente el problema según Gintoki: que le agrada lo suficiente como para a ignorar a Kamui un rato y concentrar toda su atención y puños en él.

Si Kagura se pone a pensarlo, tiene mucho sentido. Ya se le hacía raro que siempre que está rematando al Sádico, Kamui se aparezca y se una a la batalla, a veces desplazándola para poder divertirse él mismo con el policía.

Y, contando las tres veces, Kagura no sabe cuál es la más tonta de ellas, pues no le mataría hacer como ella y decirle que la quiere con palabras.

(Sobre esta última hay una versión de Shinpachi donde Kamui la deja dormir sobre su hombro mientras ven Dragon Ball Super y le dice que la quiere y que la va a proteger, todo con palabras; pero como en la historia Kamui no está borracho ni siendo sodomizado por nadie o algo por el estilo, Kagura no le cree ni un carajo a las gafas).

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **[Notas finales]**

 **Sospecho que el pr** **óximo fic de Kamui que haga donde mencione a Kagura va a ser incesto :v**

 _ **¡Hasta luego y que la sonrisa de Kamui les alegre el resto de la semana!**_

 **PD: Mi amor por Kamui y Kagura juntos es much** **ísimo más grande que mi amor al Okikagu, así que, ahora que está saliendo en el manga y es obvio que Kamui será evangelizado en el Gintokismo, lo más probable es que mis fics sobre ellos se disparen así contengan incesto o no.**


End file.
